Bed Sharing
by MoonStarDutchess
Summary: All of the members of Mustang's team have their quirks that make them a difficult roommate. Roy Mustang is not an exception to that rule...unless he's rooming with Riza Hawkeye. *slight Royai*


**Bed Sharing**

**Author: MoonStarDutchess**

**Oneshot **

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA but I do own my idea. **

**AN: This is basically a vignette type oneshot. The main focus of it is on the sleeping issues. It's slightly Royai and that is why it is in the Royai section. This is something that has been lingering in my head for quite a while. **

**

* * *

  
**

**Bed Sharing**

The worst missions were the ones when they had to stay overnight in a hotel. Havoc truly despised these because the military would never splurge on separate rooms for each of them and that usually meant he had to share a room. Riza of course, being female, got her own room, while he had to bunk with one of the men.

Each one of them had their own quirks that annoyed him. Breda was very flatulent in his sleep and it was necessary for the windows to be thrown open. When sharing a room with Breda one had to be used to sleeping in the sewers, which obviously, he wasn't.

Fuery wasn't too bad to share a room with until he started to go into deep sleep. It was then that the sleep talking started. He would rant and rave about technical things until Havoc was wide awake, his inquisitive mind wondering about each screw, wire, and tool that Fuery muttered about.

Falman sleep walked and Havoc once found him cuddled next to him in bed. He knew Falman wasn't gay but he wondered sometimes about his subconscious desires. Either way, bunking with Falman was very very uncomfortable.

Now, that left Riza and Roy. First of all, there was no way Riza was going to bunk with him and second of all there was no way that Roy was going to allow him to do so. Though Roy and Riza denied that any relationship was going on, he knew the truth. Those two were in love and were far beyond just a working relationship.

Tonight he was experiencing the very worst with Roy. What was worse than merely sharing a room with a man? Sharing a bed, that was what. All the rooms only had one full-sized bed. Falman hadn't come along on the mission so only three rooms where necessary. Riza got one to herself and the other two, the men had to share. This was his first time bunking with Roy and it was quite awkward. If they'd been a couch or extra blanket in the room, he would have slept on the floor. Evidently, it didn't matter much; he could sleep on the floor and be just as comfortable as he was now. Roy's quirk wasn't quite as bad as Breda, Fuery or Falman's but it was still quite annoying. Roy Mustang was a cover and pillow hog.

Havoc growled, stood from the bed, and walked over to the small chair next to the window. He lit a cigarette, inhaled, and then exhaled, the grey smoke filling the air in front of him. He studied it for a bit and before it dissipated added another puff, then another, then another. He was doing the very thing people that roomed with him found annoying: smoking.

Havoc grabbed his coat and went to lay on the far edge of the bed. He wrapped himself in the coat and fell into a very uncomfortable sleep, noting that Roy also took his pillow.

The next morning, Havoc groaned as the sunlight hit his face. He didn't want to wake up but at the same time, his body protested against him. He was cold and in a very uncomfortable sleeping position. He looked to his side to see that Roy was gone. The blankets were tangled all together, indicating he probably had a slightly hard time getting out from under them.

After taking a shower and getting dressed, he made his way down to the hotel restaurant to get a cup of coffee. He was quite surprised to see that Riza was still sitting at the small counter, eating a bagel and drinking what he guessed to be tea since she didn't like coffee. He sat down beside her and ordered some breakfast.

"You look like you are the walking dead," she said bluntly as she took in his ragged appearance.

"Did you know that Mustang is a cover hog?" he questioned, as the waiter sat a cup of coffee and some creamer in front of him. He ignored the creamer and opted to drink the coffee black.

"I never would have guessed," she said. If it had been anyone other than Havoc, she might have fooled him with her pretending not to know. However, he knew her and he knew she knew full well that Roy Mustang was like that. He groaned, and his face visually displayed his annoyance with the random "knews" that flew through his head. He really needed some sleep.

"We are here for two more days! Hell, I don't think I can take one more night," he said.

"Are you hinting at me?" Riza questioned.

"Hinting?" Havoc said, honestly having no clue what she was talking about.

She laughed lightly. "I'll let Mustang stay in my room. That way you can get some sleep. If you are tired during the final phase of the mission tomorrow it would risk all of us."

Havoc felt horrible. There was no way he could let Riza make such a sacrifice. "I couldn't ask you to put up with that. It would weaken you."

"I'm a sniper; I'm used to the lack of sleep. You can even say that my body is conditioned for it. I insist. We will move Roy's things to my room and you'll be able to get some solid sleep."

"Thank you Elizabeth, I really appreciate that," he said, using her codename since they were in public.

"You're welcome," she said with a small chuckle and popped the last bite of bagel in her mouth.

--

That night, Roy moved into Riza's room and Havoc, thankfully, had a room on a mission for once that had no flatulence, technical talk, and no cover hogging. He slept perfectly and woke the next morning quite refreshed.

He got up, showered, dressed and then made his way down to the hotel restaurant and once again, saw Hawkeye sitting there with her cup of tea and this time, she was eating a croissant. He walked over to her and sat in the same place he had the previous morning. He studied her face and saw that she looked no different than she had yesterday. There were no traces of tiredness to be seen.

"You alright?" he questioned. She turned her hazel gaze toward him and he saw no dark under eye circles or droopy lids indicating lack of sleep.

"I'm fine," she said. "I don't get why you think Mustang is a cover hog."

"You mean he didn't hog the covers on you?"

"No, not at all. Since he doesn't seem to do that to me, then he can stay in my room tonight as well so you can get rested up for the journey back tomorrow."

"Wow! Thanks! Thanks a lot," he said like a young boy that was awarded a shiny silver dollar unexpectedly.

That day, they quickly apprehended the man they were after and turned him over to the authorities. Now, Havoc was lying in bed, unable to sleep and it wasn't anyone's fault but his own. The entire day, after the mission was over, he wondered why Riza wasn't experiencing the cover hogging that Roy was prone to do.

Finally, after laying there for three hours, he decided that he would risk life and limb, and find out exactly what Riza was doing to keep him from hogging them. He grabbed the lock kit that was required for them to carry on missions and made his way to Riza's room. He began picking the lock as quietly as he could and withheld a cry of victory as the knob clicked, indicating that he gained entrance. He slowly opened the door and stuck his head in the room.

He laughed inwardly as he saw exactly why she said he didn't hog the covers. It was because he was "hogging" her instead. Instead of curling up into the blankets, he was curled up to her. Instead of embracing the pillows, his arms were embracing her. The blankets were curled over them both and they were in pleasant slumber.

Havoc slowly locked and shut the door back before going back to his room and back to bed.

--

The next day they boarded the train. Everyone was quite pleased that they were going home.

"Sleep well Lieutenant?" Havoc questioned as he sat across from her.

"Yes, quite well," she said.

An hour into the ride, Fuery, Breda, and Mustang made their way to the dining car leaving Hawkeye and Havoc all alone.

"Second Lieutenant Havoc," Riza said to get his attention.

Havoc looked at her quizzically. She didn't take her eyes off the book as she spoke her next words. "If you ever sneak into my hotel room again, I will shoot you in the balls and I guarantee that will mess up more things in your bedroom than sleeping."

* * *


End file.
